1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable phone, and particularly to a universal dock for a portable phone capable of charging and/or cradling various sizes or types of the portable phone.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a portable phone, such as a cellular phone, a Personal Digital Assistant (PDA), a smart phone, a tablet Personal Computer (PC) and etc., uses a cradle for charging its power. Although the charging cradle may cradle the portable phone in a horizontal state or a vertical state, it is common to cradle the portable phone in a slanted state. When a charging cradle enables the portable phone to be cradled in a slanted position, it allows an easier viewing of a displayed screen while being recharged.
The portable phone is typically configured with a built-in type or a detachable type battery.
Further, the charging cradle may be configured in various types having: a cradle space dedicated to the portable phone to cradle the same; and a connector (a connecting terminal) for connecting to a charging terminal of the portable phone or to a charging terminal of a separate auxiliary battery pack.
FIGS. 1 and 2 show a portable phone 400 of a general bar-type. As shown in FIG. 1, the smart phone has a touch screen 401 disposed on its top surface and a connecting portion 402 disposed on its front surface.
As shown in FIG. 2, it is common for the portable phone 400 to include an exterior case 410 for the purpose of shock-absorbing at the time of falling (i.e., bumper function) or as an esthetic accessory. The exterior case 410 may be made of high-elastic material, such as rubber or silicon material and have various colors. Also, the exterior case is configured to enclose the entire part of the portable phone except for the top surface (the view area), the connector part, and the key-located part. Hence, if the portable terminal is protected by the exterior case, the dedicated charging cradle of the portable phone requires that the exterior case must be removed from the portable phone so as to cradle and charge the portable phone, which causes inconvenience.
However, the conventional charging cradle is specifically designed for a particular phone, and thus it is uneconomical for the user to replace the portable phone when the charging cradle is lost or damaged. Also, it is uneconomical to purchase another charging cradle each time a new portable phone is issued.
Moreover, as different charging cradle is needed for each manufacturer and each different model, the manufacture has to produce different charging cradle dedicated to each portable phone which in turn causes an increase in the production cost.
Furthermore, the conventional charging cradle of the portable phone has the disadvantage in that the location of the connector for charging (i.e., the location of the charging connector) is restricted.
Lastly, the conventional dedicated charging cradle of the portable phone further has drawbacks in that an exposed connector cannot be protected from external environment. If the connector is exposed to the external environment all the time, the poor connection may occur over time.